Eldur Blað
by 153alira
Summary: The four children of Odin. Thor the Thunder God, Loki the Trickster, Bardr the Fair and Brynhildr the Fire Maiden. From her birth they have been bound, but are bonds thicker than blood?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or any of it's character. **

**I know ther have been dozens of sister stories, but this one is one of the few where the sister is not in love with Loki. these are small glimpses of Loki and Bryn's childhood.**

**Note: I have not read the full comic so this is all purely based on the movie.**

* * *

><p>Odin paced the length of his throne room nearly a dozen times as he waited. He was usually quite patient with any matter, but this was different. His clasped his hands behind his back and kept walking, his head downcast.<p>

He wasn't the only one waiting. The whole of Asgard was waiting for the news, every guard, baker and child.

Speaking of child, two loud and very excited boys came running into the throne room, fresh from their escape from which ever maid had the duty of caring for them that particular day.

Odin stopped his pacing to see his two sons come to a halt before him.

"Father has it happened yet?" Thor asked as he regained his breath. He always seemed to be the voice of the two of them seeing is how he was the eldest, while Loki was the silent planner.

"No Thor. Not yet." Odin placed a hand on both of his sons' tiny shoulders. One day these shoulder would caring much of the responsibility of Asgard's well being.

"Is mother all right?" Loki asked in his usual soft voice. "I am not sure my son. But she is in capable hands so we have nothing to worry about." Odin responded as calmly as he could, but even he felt nervous about it.

"For now, we must be patient my boys." He straightened up and walked over to the balcony that gave him the best view of the entire city, where he saw the last of the sun's light reaching over the horizon as the waiting now dragged on into the night.

He heard Thor groan and scuff his boots across the floor, "How much longer?" He whined.

"He said we had to be patient." Loki pointed out bluntly. He seemed to be handling the situation better than his brother. He always did.

Odin let the two of the banter back and forward, knowing Loki would always get the better of his brother when it came to a battle of words. At least this way it would distract them.

Not long after that, a young guard came running into the room completely out of breath. This could mean one thing.

"Well?" Odin asked anxiously, wringing his hands together.

Thor and Loki rushed to their father's side.

"All Father." The guard dropped to his knee still panting, "Queen Frigg has ... given birth to ... to a son ... and a daughter."

The news filled Odin's heart with much joy, "And my wife?'

"Well, but she ... needs her rest, according ... to the midwives."

"Good, you are dismissed."

The guard bowed once more to the king and left quickly, no doubt to spread the news. Not only had Asgard gained a new prince, but a princess. Odin could not be any happier.

"A brother and a sister." Thor said quietly, taking in the reality.

"Yes, my sons." He turned to them and gave them a serious look, "That means twice the responsibility. Come."

The two princes followed after the All Father and made their way to the massive chambers that belong to the Odin and Frigg. Surely enough, dozens of young healers made their way in and out, most chattering about the turnout of these events. When they saw their king and princes approach they bowed their heads.

Only one remained upright, the head healer of Asgard herself Geana. "My King, this may not be the appropriate time, your wife and newborns need rest." She stood in the doorway, blocking Odin from entering.

"Please Geana, I only wish to see for myself that Frigg and my children are well."

"The queen has been through a long and strenuous ordeal. Twins have always been difficult to birth. It is a miracle that all three survived."

Odin tensed at the very thought of losing Frigg, or either of his children. Both Thor and Loki glanced at each other nervously.

"True, and I thank you Geana for preventing such a tragedy. But my own heart can not settle until I see with my own eyes that they are well." Odin said softly.

Geana was a hard woman by nature, but also kind hearted. She saw the worried expression and the Thor and Loki's faces and the unsettled look in Odin's remaining eye. Maybe it would be good for them to visit.

"As you wish my king." Geana nodded.

Thor immediately took off and ran past Geana excited. She called after him to be quiet but failed to calm the little prince. Loki on the other hand walked nervously next to his father. Odin saw his hesitation and responded to it.

He took his second son's small hand in his and squeezed it in reassurance.

By the time they had arrived, Thor was already peering over the side of the golden cot that held the newborn prince and princess. Frigg was standing at his side, looking tired yet still beautiful.

"Your Majesty! You shouldn't be up yet." Geana rushed over and tried to pull the queen back to her bed.

"I am alright Geana," She raised her hand up to stop the healer's protests. "Thor just wanted to see his new siblings."

Odin and Loki joined Frigg and Thor and looked over at the new arrivals.

Two golden haired infants lay close together under a white silk blanket, one wiggling every few seconds while the other lay perfectly still, sound asleep. The only sound that could be heard in the large room was the gently gurgles of the infants.

Frigg carefully picked up the one wiggling and wrapped him up in a separate cloth, "Your new son my king." She handed the tiny prince to his proud father. Odin cradled the boy, who began to softly protest for being awoken. Thor tugged on his father's arm to try and get a better look, "Father, can I hold him? Please?"

"When you calm down, you may."

But the boy just kept jumping up and down to see. Frigg couldn't help but laugh. She looked over at Loki, who was still peering over the side of the cot. His gentle eyes were glued to the baby girl.

He didn't see that his mother was watching him, so he reached into the cot and lightly touch the little girl's cheek with the tip of his finger. The baby girl stirred slightly, making Loki flinch, but his finger was caught a tiny hand.

Frigg's heart warmed at the sight. "Would you like to hold her Loki?"

He jumped slightly, but still nodded.

Frigg smiled and pointed to the bed, "Go sit and I'll bring her to you." Loki obediently did so while Frigg wrapped the baby girl up in the same fashion as her brother.

Loki sat nervously as her waited, his hands balling up into fist, as Frigg finally brought his little sister over to him.

"Hold out your arms, Loki,"

He did, trying to mimic how he had seen Odin do it. Frigg placed the precious bundle carefully in his arms, helping move them into the correct position. "There, now not too tight, but still a firm hold."

She sat down beside him, watching his wide eyed expression. He slowly but surely began to smile.

"What are their names my king?" Frigg asked her dear husband.

The All Father held his son up at eye level, "My third son, you shall be named ... Baldr Odinsson."

Frigg nodded. It was a good name for such a beautiful child.

"As for my first daughter." Odin turned and looked as his wife, "You may give her a name my queen."

Frigg thought hard about the right name to give her. She knew that her daughter would be beautiful, but there was still something special about her, a secret gift yet to be seen. She would be strong like her father, and kind like herself.

"Brynhildr." She finally decided. "Her name shall be Brynhildr Odinsdaughter."

Odin smile. Thor cheered. Loki remained quiet.

"Loki, Thor." Both princes looked at their father. "I am relying on both of you to be responsible older brothers to your new siblings. Both of you now must take good care of them as well as each other. Do you understand?"

They both nodded.

Frigg went over to her husband who was trying to show Thor how to hold his baby brother, while Loki remained seated, holding Brynhildr close to his chest.

"Byr ... Brynhildr." He muttered, testing out the name. It suited her perfectly. "Brynhildr," he cooed again, and to his amazement, she slowly opened her tiny eyes, revealing two glowing orbs of topaz looking into his emerald eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes I know Brynhildr is one of Thor's lovers in the comics, but once again this is based on the movie. Besides, Brynhildr is one of Odin's daughters in mythology so there.<strong>

**Please review, and I will loved you forever.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own charaters.**

**Note, a lot of these will be only short snippets of Bryn's childhood, longer chapters will happen a little later on. Please review and tell me your thoughts.**

* * *

><p>It was a beautiful sunny day, and the children of Odin were soaking up every minute of it. The twins had just started to walk without Frigga's constant aid, though it was more or less Baldr toddling around slowly and Brynhildr running, falling over, picking herself back up rather quickly and just carry on.<p>

Even now as Frigga tended to her favourite flowers in the large garden Odin had given her when they married, her beautiful twins were playing with Thor and his friends Sif, Fandral and Volstagg.

The only one not playing was Loki, who had recently takento quietly sitting alone in the garden with a book in hand. On some occasions he would join in, but like today he kept well out of the way of his brother's games.

Frigga worried at times but every time she would ask him about it, he just gave her a gentle smile and say "I'm alright mother." This put part of the queen's mind at ease, and as time went along she learnt to accept it.

What she didn't know was that her little boy's smile was a lie.

Loki hated Thor and Sif's games, mainly because he was always the villain or the object of hostility. Thor didn't do it to be mean, but as usual he was the eldest therefore the leader. So reading or being alone was much better than being attacked by Thor, Sif, Fandral and Volstagg, and now Baldr since he could walk.

It was like a miniature version of Thor much to Loki's delight. He had the same gold hair, sky blue eyes and an irresistible grin that had everyone hooked, only difference is was that Baldr seemed much gentler than his rowdy older brother.

He would have said the same for Brynhildr, but in the end she was just too sweet. She looked similar to Baldr, save for her eyes and slightly more feminine features, but unlike her twin, she was always laughing, smiling and had so much energy she almost rivalled Thor's. He could hear her giggling even from the other side of the garden, ringing out like little bells. She rarely went along with games and just ran around whilst the others played.

Loki let out a soft sigh and tried to concentrate on his book.

But it seems that he would not be finishing it like he had hoped, for Brynhildr had conveniently found his hiding place and came tumbling out from one of the bushes.

She tripped once again on her long dress and fell onto the stone path. Loki jumped a little and placed his book down, waiting to see if she was alright. She took a few seconds to pick herself up this time, which was strange.

She had hurt herself.

Loki picked himself up and hurried over to her to comfort her, yet she didn't cry. Most children would burst into tears at even the slightest bump but Brynhildr, even with a large gash on her palm, didn't make a sound.

She did sniff and quickly rubbed away any evidence of tears.

"Brynhildr, are you alright?" Loki asked and took her injured hand in his. Brynhildr nodded and made a noise to indicate she was, but the gash started to bleed. Loki thought fast and ripped a piece of his tunic off and clumsily wrapped up the wound.

"There, all better."

Brynhildr smiled and gave Loki a small fit of giggles to say thank you, and he too smiled. A real genuine smile.

Soon enough he had returned to his spot by the tree only with Brynhildr tucked firmly in his arms as he read out loud his book to her. She clearly felt at ease sitting there with him and snuggled further into his hold, and with his free hand Loki held her injured hand, his thumb stroking the make shift bandage.

Their mother found them some time later when the sun had begun to disappear behind the city after shooing the young children inside to prepare for supper. She was pleasantly surprised to see Brynhildr being calm for once and Loki interacting with someone.

"My darlings, it's time to come inside." She cooed softly, and Loki picked himself and Brynhildr up. Frigga saw the bandage around her daughter's hand and quickly scooped her up.

"My Angel, what happened?" She unwound the cloth to look.

But the wound was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Yes, very short but sweet moment between the two. Please review.**

* * *

><p>Brynhildr ran silently through the halls of the castle, using the darkness of the shadows to hide herself. She knew she shouldn't have been running around at night, but she was on a mission.<p>

Loki had been sick for that past week and showed little signs of getting better. Thor, Baldir and Brynhildr had been kept separate from him to avoided becoming sick as well. It might have been only a slight cold, but for a young child like Brynhildr, she was in a total panic over it. Thor had told her over and over again that it was nothing to cry over, but still she worried. She woke up that night and couldn't take it anymore. She snuck out of her room and ran all the way to Loki's.

Brynhildr took great care in opening the large doors without alerting any passing guards. Her tiny frame slid through the gap and she closed the door. She glanced around the room and saw that Loki was still awake, reading another spell book.

He was paler than usual and his hair was messy. He was wrapped up tightly in his blankets, but his lean body still looked like it was trembling. His eyes shot up and looked at Brynhildr at the door.

"Bryn, what are you doing here?" He said softly.

Brynhildr quickly walked over to the bed and climbed onto it. Loki put his book down and looked on in pure horror, "Bryn, you'll get in trouble. What if you get sick?" She stopped and gave him an innocent look, "I don't want you to be lonely Loki,"

He managed to smile and sneezed.

"But," he wiped his nose, "Spending the night in my bedchamber unchaperoned, what would Father and Mother say?"

"I don't care. I'm your little sister, besides I spend a lot of time in Baldr's chamber anyway." She took his hands and squeezed them.

His hands were like ice.

Brynhildr looked down at them and gasped, "Loki, you're freezing!" She began to rub frantically to warm them up. Loki seemed dumbfounded and just watched her. "Bryn, you should go back to bed,"

She just giggled, "Silly, I came here to keep you company, did I not?"

Loki went bright red, making Brynhildr laugh again. She released his hands and curled up next to him, "I'll be here all night to keep you warm Loki." Brynhildr closed her eyes and snuggled in. A few moments later, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her sleepy weight right up against his chest. She was warm, almost roasting, but it was a welcoming warmth that Loki cherished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own characters. Remember people this is based on the movie. If i make any errors i am truely sorry. I'll try and update sooner, but my other stories are taking up more time.**

**Just to let you know, Bryn and Baldr and around the Asgardian age of 10 by this point, Loki and Thor are about 15ish.**

**Let me know your thoughts on how i can improve and tell me what you like.**

* * *

><p>As the seasons came and went, and the years rolled by, the time had finally come for the young prince and princess to commence their training.<p>

Odin summoned Tyr, one of his finest warriors to his throne. As the mighty warrior knelt before him, Odin expressed to him his wish for him to train his children. He looked down at the two who stood to the side of Tyr with much pride. Both had grown into strong children, tall for their age and intelligent too. Yet despite their similarities, these two could be anymore different. Baldr was a kind soul, choosing to use careful words rather than brute force, and enjoyed reading and writing but did express a small flicker of interest in the blade.

Brynhildr on the other hand was a fiery one, literally. For some time now, she had displayed signs of an unusual and powerful gift, coupled with her overwhelming energy and sense of righteousness would prove to be a force to be reckoned with. Such talents would not be wasted, and besides, Brynhildr showed more enthusiasm at the chance to be trained.

Tyr stood up, showing all 6'4 foot of himself and announced to his king, "It would be an honour to instruct the children of the All Father. Have no fear, they shall be trained well."

He turned and gave a small courteous nod to his new pupils. "From now on your highnesses, I shall be your sword master."

The twins bowed and Brynhildr asked in her bright and excited voice, "When can we begin trained Master?"

"Now, if your father wishes." Tyr looked over at Odin, who nodded to him.

"Right. Come with me." Tyr walked away, stomping his feet as he did. The twins followed quickly behind trying to keep up. Baldr clutching his sister's hand as he often did when nervous. They found themselves arriving at an open training ground outside the castle with a large stone fighting ring in the centre. At the very end of the grounds was a wall with dozens of exotic weapons hanging from it.

Tyr turned abruptly, making the twins jump. He stared down at them, sizing them up. He could see that the boy needed to be hardened, the girl ... he wasn't quite sure yet.

"Today marks the beginning of a long and painful journey." He told them as he withdrew his large sword from its sheath, "Whether or not you go on to be heroes of warriors is not my concern. Right here and now, you are my students, and I shall teach you what needs to be taught."

The children stood up straighter, the prince finally letting go of the girl's hand. For a good hour the large man went over the importance of the sword, the meaning hold one and the risks. When their minds began to wander, he stamped his sword making a loud thunk.

"First up, show me what you can do." He waved to a page boy who pushed over a wooden practice dummy. "Baldr, you first."

Little did the twins know, Odin, Frigga, Loki, Thor and his friends were close by watching them. They stood silently as Baldr approached the dummy.

"What do I do?" He asked.

"Anything you wish. Strike, punch, kick. But do so with all your strength." Baldr soon understood. He was testing to see how strong they were physically. He took a deep breath and readied himself. He punched the dummy's side, causing it to spin and almost hit Baldr with its arm. "Harder." Tyr ordered. Baldr did so, only this time he was struck by the other arm. "Use your initiative boy! Block!"

It took a while for Baldr to build up a dissent rhythm. His grunts of effort echoed all around.

"I didn't think Baldr would agree to training." Sif whispered to Thor. He shrugged and replied, "He's only doing it to make sure Bryn doesn't out man him." The four friends let out a hushed giggle, but Loki whispered to them to hush.

When Tyr finally shouted 'Stop' in his thunderous voice, Baldr was panting with a thin sheet of sweat appearing across his brow.

"Brynhildr, your turn."

The girl took her brother's place and stared at the dummy. Tyr, and anyone close enough to see, saw her topaz eyes blazing with determination. She wasted no time and struck the dummy so hard it spun round twice, she dodged and blocked it's on coming arm only to hit it again. Everyone watched in awe as she displayed strength similar of that to Thor's and a highly intuitive mind, her golden hair flew about her as she moved, like it was floating. Tyr still shouted "Harder, hit harder!" and she did.

Her last blow was an unforgettable one. As it neared the wooden surface, her hand all of a sudden became engulfed in fire, making contact with the dummy and shattering its chest and setting it a flame. Tyr stood bewildered at what he had seen.

Odin smiled and looked to his wife, who gave him a nod. It was as they suspected.

They made their way towards the burning dummy and the children. Tyr saw them and bowed in respect. Thor and Loki followed behind while Sif, Fandral and Volstagg remained where they stood. "All Father. Princess Bry ..."

"Yes. I know." Odin silenced him. "It's seems that two of my children are blessed with rare gifts." He of course was referring to Loki and his magic. Brynhildr glanced around and caught his gaze, giving him a broad smile which he returned. He had know about her abilities for a long time too, in fact _he_ was the one she confided in when she first noticed it, not her twin.

He couldn't help but feel smug.

Thor made a huge deal out of it as usual and wouldn't stop asking questions, while Odin began discussing with Tyr arrangements for Brynhildr's training while Baldr would have the same lessons as the other boys.

In all the midst of the conversations, no one seemed to see the lines on Baldr's forehead or the thin line that was his lips as her watched Loki approach Brynhildr and take her hand in his.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, I know. I modeled Bryn as a sort of firebender, only because I love AtLA and LoK so much :P<strong>

**Please review**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while, I've been working on my Lord of the Rings story mostly. I hope to be updating this more and more from now on.**

* * *

><p>"For Valhalla's sake Brynhildr, stop fidgeting." The Queen commanded.<p>

Brynhildr ceased her squirming and allowed the poor servant girl to continue the lengthy task of brushing out the princess's long hair. "But mother it OW!"

The servant mumbled her apologize.

"This is ...ow ... pointless. Can't I just put .. OW!" Her arms caught alight and the servant jumped back it terror. It was a terrible habit Brynhildr had gotten into whenever she was fidgety.

"Brynhildr."

She quickly doused the flames and sat awkwardly under her mother's watchful eyes. "Leave us be." The poor girl curtsied and quickly left the mother and daughter to themselves. Frigga picked up the comb and began to brush Brynhildr's locks. She dared not utter another peep.

"My angel, what is wrong?" Frigga crooned as she worked.

"It's just ... mmm." The princess shrugged and dropped her gaze to her hands, all clean and smooth now from an intense scrubbing. "Must I wear that tonight?" She was of course referring to the silk gown Frigga had made for the evening.

"Tonight is a very special night Brynhildr. It would please your father greatly to see you look so beautiful."

"But I'm not beautiful Mother, not like you. I just look silly in those gowns." Brynhildr said. Frigga could only sigh and look sadly at her only daughter. She was still so young and stubborn, just like her father.

"Have I ever allowed you to look silly my angel?"

Brynhildr shook her head.

"Exactly." Frigga placed the comb on the vanity and motioned for her daughter to stand. Brynhidlr was only three years shy becoming a woman and already she was quite a beauty. It was a pity she herself could not see it. Perhaps with the right encouragement she would see.

Even great fires dwindle without the right kindling.

"Just remember to smile Brynhildr. That is the most beautiful sight your father would wish to see."

xxxxxxxx

The hall was packed so tightly, Loki imagined that should he push over one person, by accident, that everyone else would have no choice but to fall too.

The thought brought a smile to his face.

The people had gathered by the thousands to see the All Father, rejuvenated from the Odin Sleep. It had been the first time Loki had seen his father in such a state, and it did unnerve him. His father was the pinnacle of strength, the peace keeper of the Nine Realms, the All Father, yet for those long months of waiting, he appeared no different to a normal man sleeping.

But now he had awakened and look his usual self again, still towering over his sons, well Loki and Baldr at least. Thor had shot up in the time he had slept and was now his height.

Thor of course was next to Odin talking loudly about something or other while Loki and Baldr stood together, but with Baldr ignoring his older brother. Loki didn't mind.

There was an audible change in the crowd as the Queen and Brynhildr entered together. Frigga look like a glittering star and the image of beauty. She wore diamonds in her hair and around her throat. Her dress flouted out in a golden train behind her and was studded with silver flecks.

But Loki's eyes were glued to his little sister. He long gold hair had been braided and twisted around her head to create a crown of hair. Her dress fitted tightly to her young body, still in early development, and the multiple hues of red in the material shimmered in the light.

She actually looked like a real princess.

Frigga led her towards the dais where the king stood. The king grinned from ear to ear as he watched their approach.

"Brynhildr, my dearest child," he held out his arms, Brynhildr took his hands and curtsied awkwardly. There was Loki's little sister.

She and Frigga took the places while Odin called the hall to silence, slamming his great staff down. All eyes turned to the All Father waiting for his word. Odin stepped forward and began his long drawn out speech.

Loki glanced between his father and Brynhildr. When he finally caught her gazed, he smiled and winked at her. Her face turned all shades of red, much like her dress. Odin finished his speech and the sound of the applause thundered though out. The noise faded back into the usual buzz of talk and cheers as the celebrations begun.

Once they had been excused from the king's presence, the four siblings walked down the steps to meet eachother. Baldr was the first to reach Brynhildr, like a loyal hound to his master, then Loki. Thor was the last to join them, and seemed to be amused by something, "If I remember correctly, the last time you wore a dress was when you were a tiny babe Bryn?" He and Baldr laughed while Brynhildr punched Thor and Baldr in the shoulder, stepping away from the two of them and held herself.

She wasn't comfortable at all.

"Forgive them, warrior princess," Loki said, "I think you've never looked more beautiful."

"Always a way with words Loki, as though your tongue was that of silver." Baldr half sneered, but Loki took little notice of the young prince. He held out a hand delicately and bowed to Brynhildr, "May I have the honour of a dance My Lady?"

Brynhildr looked at his hand and uttered a pathetic response, "You know I can't dance Loki."

"I am excellent teacher." He chuckled, still holding his hand out to her. Brynhildr finally gave up and took it, the finger lacing together like thread in a tapestry, forever entwined.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another short glimpse into Bryn life, she and Baldr are about 14 here. Again, based on the movies not comics.**

* * *

><p>Brynhildr enjoyed training with Thor. Mostly because he was the only one who could give her a good fight. His incredible strength allowed for her to work on her stamina and agility. She was still smaller than her oldest brother but could easily out manoeuvre him.<p>

Today they we training with two wooden staffs and working on dodging and striking. While Brynhildr excelled at this activity, Thor forgot the meaning of dodging and proceeded to try and hit her with the staff.

"Thor, the aim is to try and block my attack." Brynhildr grunted in between blows, but he wouldn't listen.

"In battle, no such rules apply. You must.." BAM! "Bring your foe ..." BAM! "Down." BAM!

As the wood made contact for the third time, Brynhildr grabbed Thor's staff and swung herself up and over his imposing frame, almost six feet now. She released her grip as she landed and at an inhuman speed, used the staff to knock her brother clean off his feet.

He groaned and clutched the back of his head as he staggered to his feet. It was thick enough to withstand anything Brynhildr threw at him.

She decided there and then to play his game, "Very well then dear brother," She summoned a small flame that danced in the palm of her hand. Thor's eyes widened, to which Brynhildr just grinned and made the flame, "Shall we do battle then?"

"Bryn, we agreed, no fire."

"In battle, no such apply." She replied, mocking Thor's previous statement. The flames dance around her fingers teasingly.

She waited a few more seconds, watching Thor sweat, and threw it.

The small fire ball whizzed through the air right past Thor, and cut right through her real target and sent it flying, which was of course the apple her twin was eating while spying on them. He stared goggled eyed at his now empty hand.

Brynhildr had noticed ages ago that Baldr had been sitting at the edge of the training grounds watching them. He was neglecting his lesson's ... again.

His blue eyes finally settling on Brynhildr, "Really Hilly?" Baldr sighed, but she just shrugged at him.

"You make an easy target, and don't call me that." she said, walking over to him as he stared at his burning fallen snack.

"Bryn, your training?" Thor called after her. "I'll give you a moments respite Thor." She answered and ruffled Baldr's hair affectionately."Whatever happened to respect for your older siblings?" he said, and gave her his most charismatic smile."Older by on a few minutes," she pointed out, "I just couldn't resist alright."

Baldr reached up and stroked her cheek, displaying his forgiveness.

"I thought you would be studying right now, why are you here?" Brynhildr asked, Baldr lolled his head back and groaned. "The teacher is a senile librarian who barely knows where he is half the time, and Loki is such poor company. I'm surprised he doesn't have more paper cuts on his nose from all the time his has it in his books." The two halves of Brynhildr's lips became a thinly pressed line. "That is a bit harsh Baldr."

Baldr just gave a light hearted chuckle, "He spends so much of his time coopted up in his chambers or the archives, he's more of a hermit than a prince."

"Maybe it's because you keep stealing his parchments instead of studying." Brynhildr accused her twin. "Not you too. Honestly, you and Loki don't have any sense of humour."

"On the contrary dear brother, Loki has a wonderful sense of humour. He just knows when to be serious, unlike some." She flicked the tip of Baldr's nose just to prove her point.

"Bryn, times up!" Thor called, holding the staffs.

She turned to head back but Baldr grabbed her hand firmly. She looked back with worry in her eyes. Baldr would only ever grab her hand so tightly when he was troubled. He brought it to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I hope you're not starting to prefer Loki over me, my dear sister." He said, closing his long perfect fingers in own hands.

Brynhildr did love him and Thor deeply just as much as they loved her, but she and Loki was ... special. She couldn't put it into words what it was. Either way she couldn't say anything to Baldr at least, he would be crushed.

He kissed her fingers again, leaving her skin with a stinging nettle like feeling.


End file.
